


singularity

by SunburntCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: But if you were to love, who would you put first?Them or yourself?





	singularity

**_singularity_ **

 

_“But if you were to love, who would you put first? Them or yourself?”_

Olivia listens as her professor continued on to ramble about what love truly was and the effects it has on the people that become victims of it. She wants to leave the room, trust me she does. She didn’t want to hear any of this, really. She knew more about love than any could imagine.

“Liv, are you ditching the next class?” Her friend Caitlin asks, voice as low as can be. “Probably. You wanna come with?” Olivia looks at her, getting her things ready as the clock ticks fast. Caitlin chuckles softly, shaking her head. “I know where you’re going. I just asked to make sure.” Olivia bit her lip, smiling a little as she hears the bell ring. “You know it’s a must--” “That’s what you always tell yourself,” Caitlin started. “Go!” Olivia hugs her for understanding, quickly getting her bag and walking out of the school. The parking lot came clear, a sea of metallic colors greeting her eyes as she unlocks her car door from her keys.

  
_Beep._

  
_  
“Get in.” She slowly turned around, the familiar voice ringing through her ears like soft sirens mixed with church choir. “Taehyung?” she asked, squinting as if to clear the picture that was in motion in front of her. “Liv, get in.” he repeated, unlocking the door to make it easier for her. “What are you doing here?” “Why? Can’t I pick up my girlfriend for a quick lunch date?” Olivia laughed, shaking her head. “You’re needed at the studio, babe.” “Am I not needed here?” Taehyung pouted, resting his cheek on the steering wheel. And honestly, how can Olivia say no to that face?_

 

**Beep.**

 

“How can I say no to you, Cait?” Olivia asks, her hand on the steering wheel on the way to the place she always heads to the subject before lunch. “You can’t, that’s why you’re the only one I ask to buy me chicken nuggets for snacks later.” Caitlin says over the phone, keeping Olivia company in the car. “You really need new friends.” Olivia jokes, taking a left turn. “But then again, that’s a bad idea. Their money will be worth all the chicken nuggets in the world.” Caitlin gasps in an exaggerated manner, “sometimes, I wonder why you’re my best friend.” Olivia laughs as she keeps her eyes on the road, seeing the familiar streets pass her by.

 

_“A hot-dog place used to be popular around here, but they demolished it when they found a hundred bags of drugs planted behind the cashier counter.” Taehyung explained, his left hand on the steering wheel and his right on Olivia’s thigh. “I would’ve taken you two years ago, but exactly at that moment, they were busted and got put on the news.” Olivia listened, not really caring about the demolished drug-filled hot-dog place. She just listened; to the sound of the quiet songs from the radio, the wind brushing past by, the roar of the engines of the other cars, and his voice. She just listened to his voice; her favorite thing to hear everyday. She looked at him, admiring the way his lips curled into a smile as he explained the different facts he had gathered about the place. She took his hand that rested on her thigh and intertwined their fingers; this was right, she thought herself. This was right._

 

Driving to the nearest gas station, Olivia realized she needed to refill her tank; both her car and her stomach. After parking in front of a stall, she gets out and closes the door after turning the engine off. Manually, she takes the gas pump by herself and puts gas into her car. As quick as she could, she walks off to the store there and buys two cans of mountain dew and two bags of chips. Lays, specifically.

 

 _“Lays, baby. The only way to go.” Taehyung smirked as he leaned against the row of chips in the store they parked in. “Aren’t you supposed to be guarding the car, mister?” she asked, getting two flavors of Lays and two cans of mountain dew. “I should be guarding you too. I can get a new car, but I can’t get another Olivia.” Taehyung slowly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind, putting back the sour and cream flavored Lays and replaced it with the barbeque one. “See? If I don’t guard you, you’re gonna make the wrong choices.” He teased, squeezing Olivia’s waist as he made no plans to let go. “Babe, your car will be overloaded with gas.” “Babe, that’s not possible.” Olivia pointed as she saw the gas station worker beckoning Taehyung over to take the gas pump out of the car. “I think it is. I love you, but you gotta listen to me sometimes.” “More like all the time.”_  
  
Olivia wraps her hand around the gas pump, smiling faintly as she feels electricity strike through her fingertips. Getting back into the car after making sure everything is set and that the gas tank’s full, she drives off to the one place she always yearns to go to every single day. Listening to Stevie Nicks on the radio, she notices the lamp posts that were all too familiar. As if on cue, the song changes and The Beatles play.

 

**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play,**

**Now I need a place to hide away,**

**Oh, I believe in yesterday.**

 

 **  
** _“Taehyung, please.” Olivia called out, her legs running after the man with alcohol in his veins. “You were going to leave me.” Taehyung called back, screaming as two cars drove by. “You were going to fucking leave me, Liv.” Olivia ran closer, tears already flowing down her cheeks as she tried to convince Tyler to stay on the sidewalk. “It isn’t like that, Tae… Stop running!”_

_Taehyung screamed, his voice breaking as he let out the words. “Then what is it like, Olivia? Fucking enlighten me!” Olivia had no words to say. Her tongue was tied, she didn’t know how to explain to him that she didn’t love him anymore. “Do you love me?” Taehyung asked, bloodshot eyes looking right at her as he wipes his nose with the back of his sleeve, “Olivia, do you love me?” Olivia shook as she cried, walking closer to Taehyung as he tried to convince himself that this wasn’t happening._

 

_“No… no, no, Liv… you can’t leave me like this.” Taehyung cried, falling onto his knees as he pleaded in front of her. “W-what did I do wrong? Tell me so I can change it. I can be better, Liv. You know I can… I can be better.” Olivia’s heart broke as she watched the boy she used to love beg for her to stay. She wished she could, but the choice wasn’t right if it was her gut that made it. “Taehyung, I’m sorry…” “Tell me you love me…” “Tae--” “Liv, I love you.” “Tae--” “Liv, please…” “Tae, I… I don’t.”_

_Taehyung stood up from his knees, his drunken state stayed as it is. “Even if you don’t anymore, I still do. You’re my Liv, even if I’m no longer your Tae.” he stuttered, backing away as he ran his hands through his disheveled hair. “Tae, c’mon… let’s go back to the house.” “I’m not going back anywhere… no, no… not unless I wake up the next morning and it’s with you.”_

  
_“Taehyung, please…”_  
_“No, Liv…”_  
_“Taehyung, come here. We’ll walk back together.”_ _  
“Y-you told me you’d love me forever.”_

_“Tae-- TAEHYUNG!”_

 

Walking to the park, she leaves the bags of Lays untouched as well as the cans of mountain dew. She looks around, hearing the birds chirp the usual song. “Hey, Tae.” she whispered, running her thumb over the name she carved the night that it happened. “I’m back. This time, I brought your favorites.”

 **“If you were to love, who would you put first? Them or yourself?”** ****

She wished she could’ve put him first, at least for that one night.

She loved, but then she didn’t.  
He lived, but then he didn’t.  
  
The question should’ve been: “If you were to love, who would you choose to hurt?” Olivia would’ve chosen herself, maybe then the lamp post wouldn’t have flickered too fast and the car wouldn’t have been there in the midst of it all.

 _If I were to love, I would choose to hurt myself in any case that his heart would’ve been on the line._  
**  
**


End file.
